Detik Terakhir
by motoharunana
Summary: Sudah berapa lama ia memerlihatkan tetesan bening itu dari matanya kepadaku? Aku bahkan lupa karena sangking lamanya sudah tidak mampu lagi menghitungnya. Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Atau lima puluh? Sepertinya memang sudah lebih dari itu. / "Sakura... —aku mencintaimu..." \ [au;sasusaku; angsty(?)] [sasuke point of view] [rate m for safe]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Universe Fiction by motoharunana

OOC. Kinda-angsty(?) Sasuke point of view dan segala kekurangan dalam karya ini.

.

.

.

Ia menangis.

…lagi.

Sudah berapa lama ia memerlihatkan tetesan bening itu dari matanya kepadaku? Aku bahkan lupa karena sangking lamanya sudah tidak mampu lagi menghitungnya.

Sepuluh?

Dua puluh?

Atau lima puluh?

Sepertinya memang sudah lebih dari itu.

Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Saat wajahnya bermuram durja di hadapanku dan kutanyakan apa alasannya, ia pasti hanya menjawab kata yang membuat aku tak mampu berkata-kata kembali.

Yang membuat katupku merapat. Merekat.

Yang membuat otakku harus bekerja ekstra untuk mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri. Dan berakhir membuatku menghela napas panjang seraya memeluknya.

Dan kilauan hijau zamrud itu tetap melelehkan likuid dari sana dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"…_Daijobu, Sasuke-kun."_

.

Aku duduk. Terdiam.

Kali ini, aku sudah tidak lagi menikmati bagaimana permainan sesaat ini dilangsungkan.

Bagaimana gadis-gadis itu menyuarakan namaku dengan nada yang terdengar menjijikkan. Yang mampu membuat diriku hanyut dalam kesenangan yang berada diluar jangkauan bahagia yang sebenarnya.

_Kenapa?_

_Mungkin lelah._

_Kenapa?_

_Mungkin sudah bosan._

_Kenapa?_

_Mungkin aku sudah menyia-nyiakan kebahagian yang sebenarnya._

Semuanya hanya berlandaskan kata mungkin yang sering menepis pemikiran-pemikiran yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuiku.

Saat kalungan di leher ini kutepis.

Saat bibir yang merona penuh kemerahan itu mengecup pipiku sama seperti biasanya.

Yang tak jarang aku tak membalasnya. Tapi, kali ini tidak lagi.

Tapi, kali ini, aku hanya ingin berhenti dari permainan yang kubuat sendiri. Berhenti dari kesenangan yang hanya numpang singgah begitu saja.

Mungkin semua ini harus berakhir.

Ya, harus.

Detik ini. Dan kali ini.

Semuanya harus berakhir dengan kemantapan yang sudah terbentuk dihatiku.

.

Ia berdiri di hadapanku.

Manik itu masih saja mengalirkan likuid bening itu. Katupnya yang terisak, dengan kedua tangan yang ia jadikan penutup di wajah muramnya dengan amat rapat-rapat.

Kenapa dadaku rasanya amat sakit melihat ia yang selalu seperti ini?

Aku sedikit menengguk salivaku di kerongkongan. Menarik napas kecil dan mencoba membuka kedua tanganku. Menatapnya dengan pilu seraya melangkahkan kakiku yang perlahan tapi ragu. Menghampiri sosok itu.

Baru saja, saat perasaan bersalah ini nyaris menguap, langkahku mendadak berhenti persis di hadapannya yang masih menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya.

Jemariku yang baru saja ingin menyentuh pundaknya, mendadak kaku.

Aku …tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Aku—

"Sa-suke_-kun_…." Suaranya terisak.

Perlahan, ia menurunkan tangannya dan menampakkan raut wajahnya yang kemerahan dengan jejak air mata yang masih terlihat nampak. Kantung maniknya cukup besar; sembab.

Aku semakin menatapnya pilu.

"Ki-kita, be-berakhir saja…." Ia membenturkan tatapannya pada tatapanku. Bersamaan dengan bening air mata yang kali ini kulihat terbendung di pelupuk matanya.

Aku merasakan seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau yang menyabik dengan ganas di dadaku. Napasku mendadak penuh dan melesak untuk keluar secara berebutan. Sesak. Aku hanya mampu mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. Seoalah suara yang baru saja akan meluncur mendadak kelu. Aku seperti menelan duri dalam kerongkonganku.

Ia masih menatapku seolah meyakinkanku bahwa semua ini memang … harus berakhir.

Tapi, kenapa? Apa ia sudah lelah? Atau ia yang justru bosan dan habis kesabaran karena ulahku sendiri?

Katupku mulai membuka. "Ken—"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke_-kun_. Maaf." Ia memutus ucapanku seraya menundukan wajahnya.

Kenapa ia yang meminta maaf? Kenapa ia yang seolah merasa bersalah? Harusnya semua itu … aku. Harusnya aku yang berada di posisi itu.

Tapi, katup ini mendadak menutup kembali. Bersamaan dengan tubuh ini yang mendadak kaku dan tak terkendali. Tatapan pilu bercampur sendu mungkin terpampang jelas di manik hitamku. Ingin kurengkuh tubuh itu yang kini mulai terlihat bergetar dengan tangis yang mulai meluncur lagi dari manik kehijauannya yang sudah tidak lagi terdapati binarannya.

Salah satu tangannya kini ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya—

"Sasuke_-kun_ …" nada suaranya bergetar. "Semoga kau bahagia … _daijobu_, Sasuke_-kun_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja …"

Ia menengguk ludahnya dan menarik napas kecil dengan sesegukan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Dengan dada yang terlihat naik turun tak beraturan.

Hingga salah satu tangannya yang tersembunyi, kini ia tampakkan tepat di depan tubuhnya dengan sebuah benda yang telah ia cengkeram erat-erat. Benda yang membuat maniku seketika membulat sempurna.

"Sasuke_-kun_ … Selamat tinggal…." ia menempelkan benda itu rapat-rapat persis di salah satu pelipisnya. Telunjuknya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menarik pelatuknya mendadak gemetar. Dan—

DOR!

Suara letusan itu terdengar nyaring dengan tubuhku yang sigap meraih tangannya. Detik berikutnya, kudengar teriakannya menggema.

"SASUKE_-KUN!_" Pekiknya dengan isakan kencang yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Bersamaan itu pula, aku merasakan sakit pada dadaku. Napasku mendadak memburu, kepalaku terasa berputar-putar dengan tanganku yang kini telah berada di atas dada. Aku merasakan dadaku basah. Dan saat itu pula, aku tejatuh begitu saja. Tubuhku terasa lunglai tak berdaya.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, aku menarik tanganku dari area dadaku dan menghadapkannya persis di depan wajahku.

Darah.

Tanganku sudah dilumuri banyak cairan merah pekat yang merembas pada area dadaku.

Rasanya sakit sekali.

Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat, rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang sudah menumpuk begitu besar.

"SASUKE-_KUN!_ SASUKE_-KUN_!" ia berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Memelukku dengan tubuhnya yang bersimpuh. Tapi, aku sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi, seolah tubuhku mendadak mati rasa.

Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku mulai mengabur.

Kutatap wajah sendu yang seringkali terlihat begitu terluka. Kutatap bibir yang tengah sesegukan yang seringkali menyuarakan namaku begitu sendu. Kutatap lagi manik hijau yang seringkali menatapku pilu. Seakan binaran itu sudah benar-benar mengabur dari tempatnya.

"Sa-kura … maafkan aku …" suaraku tersengal. Kulihat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah aku tidak boleh bersuara. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

Aku mengabaikannya. Aku harus menyampaikan yang sebenarnya, yang selama ini tersimpan di sudut hatiku yang terdalam.

"Maafkan … aku yang … sering membuatmu terluka …." Suaraku semakin tersengal. Sebuah titik hitam kini berada persis di depan mataku. Seakan ingin mengaburkan semua yang masuk dalam pandangan.

"Ma-mafkan aku … sejujurnya aku … tidak ingin me … nyakitimu. Maafkan aku … Sakura …" Suaraku nyaris hilang bersamaan dengan pandanganku yang semakin mengabur. Tapi, aku memaksakan manikku untuk membuka.

Walau untuk sebentar lagi saja.

"Sakura … " aku melihat wajahnya yang sesekali mengabur dalam pandangan. Wajah yang tengah menitikan air mata dengan raut seakan mengkhawatirkan diriku.

Detik berikutnya, aku menarik kedua ujung bibirku. Tersenyum tipis.

"_Aku mencintaimu …."_

Pandanganku mulai menghitam sempurna. Tapi, kesadaranku masih tersisa seperempatnya. Pun, pendengaranku masih dapat jelas menangkap suara teriakannya yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Teriakannya yang menggemakan namaku.

"SASUKE_-KUN!_ BANGUNLAH! SASUKE_-KUN!"_

Aku tidak dapat bersuara. Seluruh sistem di tubuhku mendadak mati rasa semuanya. Termasuk suaraku yang tertelan kembali di dalam katupku yang sudah tidak lagi dapat menyuarakan namanya.

Dapat kurasakan perlahan tapi pasti, suaranya yang masih menyuarakan namaku, mendadak samar-samar terdengar di telingaku. Suara teriakannya pun menjadi terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…." Suaranya sarat akan keputus asaan.

Namun, semuanya mendadak hening.

Aku tidak dengar suaranya lagi. Aku tidak dengar isak tangisnya lagi. Aku tidak dengar nada-nada yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Yang kudengar adalah suara jejak kaki yang samar-samar semakin menjauh.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, kudengar lagi suaranya yang semakin terdengar mengecil di telingaku, menggemakan nada pilu. Sarat akan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu … Sasuke-kun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya—

DOR!

suara sebuah pelatuk terdengar menyusul, dengan kesadaranku yang mendadak hilang dengan sempurna.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**Catatan kecil:**

Cerita macam ini ;w; /garuktembok. Gak tahu kenapa saya mendadak pingin bikin cerita angsty. Tapi kayanya jadinya malah …gagal ya? Haha

Untuk penempatan rate-nya, saya ngerasa cocoknya di rate T+. Berhubung rate T+ itu nggak ada, agar lebih aman, saya taruh di rate M saja mueheh jadi maafkan ya, saya bukan spesialis rate M :p

Terima kasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik, saran dan apapun yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati XDb

Sincerely,

Nana


End file.
